Rock Star Maestro
by brother of kane
Summary: after escaping from prison Music Meister and hides in a small town where he thinks no one would think of looking for him. suddenly he hear a beautiful voice and he follows it to an abandoned slightly burnt building where he find a certain flame haired rocker singing her heart out with a guitar. lets see the chaos that these to music villains can cause when they finally meet.
1. Chapter 1

hey people after my failed experiment with my first story oh so ling ago I decided with the help of EricaDC-ComicsQueen to get a new story down. we do not own the Batman the brave and the bold or Danny Phantom franchise if I did then they would of still be running.

/-========================/

A prison raid what perfect timing he thought this was his chance to escape. If he used his powers the guards would jump on him faster then he could even hum so he waited patiently in Iron Highs until there was a prison like a good maestro waiting for the right moment like a song you just need the right musical notes to bring it to life. Years ago he made the world his musical, but he foolishly fell for the heroine Black Canary and Batman defended him. Now he was free and thanks to this prison raid The Music Meister was free.

"Hold it right there scrum." yelled a guard with a taster.

"Excuse me did you just call me scrum." Music Meister said sounding insulted by this guard who's hands were shaking. "Ah, you're new here nervous because this place has more villains then criminals."

"Get back into cell prisoner." the guard said becoming more nervous.

Music Meister just laugh and smirked at amusement at this guard was so pathetic making him dance like fool would be child play. The guard's hands started to shake more and he closed his eyes and fired the taster. He open his eyes thinking he hit Music Meister, but when he open them he had missed as the taster connection had hit the door instead. Music Meister just laugh at the guard making him make a run for it.

"Humph! Pathetic not even worth the talent." Music Meister said turning off the taster to let himself out. "Good-bye Iron Highs and Gotham City."

"Hold it right there Music Meister." said a deep voice.

"I know that voice been a while Batman." Music Meister said turning around.

"Sorry no encore for you." Batman said his fists ready.

"Humph! Sorry but my adoring fans think otherwise." Music Meister said snapping his fingers.

The villains and criminal fell under a trance just like that a trick he's been working on his he got his powers as a simple chore boy. Before he sings people around him are his puppets (see beginning of Mayhem Of The Music Meister first song) music started to begin he knew he might face the bat so he wrote a escape song.

Long ago you stop me  
But not again I'm going to be free  
With these puppets here  
I will leave and this disappear  
Today I'll leave  
Start a new  
Away from you  
I'll leave you with these thieves

"Boys take from here." Music Meister said.

He's The Music Meister  
The maestro of villainy  
He's a our puppet master  
We'll fall fill this destiny  
We'll crush the bat  
Skin him like a shay cat  
Help The Music Meister escape  
As we sill Batman's fate

Batman was surround by about thirty different villains and criminals around him. He saw Music Meister leaving through the main prison doors he had to stop him. What was that musical villain up? Leave? Start a new? They were clues Music Meister plans to leave the prison start a new musical crime wave or leave Gotham where no one knew him. Batman thought about this while dealing with the prisoners. Freedom at long last now all he needed was clothes, money and a ride out of the city. Farewell Gotham City hello freedom for the maestro of villainy.


	2. Chapter 2

we do not own the Batman the brave and the bold or Danny Phantom franchise if I did then they would of still be running.

/-========================/

Getting this ride was easy who was he kidding with these powers of his he could away with anything well almost anything. Curse you Batman foiling my plans like that tricking him into letting Black Canary sing at her highest to the point her Canary Cry active. Ah, after she was back under his control maybe he could have ... Love was never easy for him thinking back to High School. When he was young getting his powers at eight he had to keep it a secret even from his own family until one day in canteen back in High School.

"Hm, Claire hi it's me Tom we have History and Math together and Music class together you got a great voice by the way." said a young Music Meister.

"Tom who?" said a cheerleader called Claire.

"Tom Haverstock we went to Gotham North Elementary together Miss. Honeydew's fourth grade class we were paired up for a science project together." Tom said trying to explain.

"No not really!" Claire said. "Why is this punk rock dork talking to me?"

Claire was a pretty girl but wasn't that bright with people. She had blue eyes and long black hair with naturel curls at the ends, and she was very talented when comes being in the spot light, but if weren't rich good looking or a jock she didn't really care.

"Hm, Claire we got a A on that project ... Never mind we went to Elementary School together and we take three classes here together I sit behind you in every class." Tom said giving up explaining.

"Creepy!" Claire said standing up.

"You insisted I sat behind you in class." Tom went on.

"Oh, and do you want?" Claire asked as her two fellow cheerleaders stand up beside her.

"Ha! Right, so senior prom is coming and you going to be prom queen and all you like ... Hm, Claire I really like will you go to the senior prom with me?" Tom said blushing.

Yes, this girl was head cheerleader Claire Thomson was his first crush. He liked everything about her even her mean attitude towards people she thought was lower then her. She smiled at him which got his hopes up because after seeing her smile began to laugh followed by her friends. Claire put her hands to them laughing.

"Tom was it?" Claire said Tom nod his head. "Right, you know Johnny Peterson the quarterback for the schools football team is running for prom king and is a shoe in to win."

"Yeah!" Tom said sounding worried.

"So no offence but as I will be prom queen I can't be seen by the likes of you." Claire said snapping her fingers. "Ladies, if you please as I get Johnny. Oh, Johnny."

"Claire, wait ... Zoey, Abby what are doing? Hey!" Tom said being covered with food before getting grab by something. "What the? Hey! Hi Johnny."

"Haverstock hitting on my girl." Johnny said.

"Oh, no!" Tom said worried.

Johnny Peterson the Quarterback for the school's football team the Wild Tigers and his guy was good looking with blonde hair blue eyes good teeth and a big frame. Ideal for football and now Tom was covered in canteen food the next thing was the bins which Johnny threw him into followed with more food from the whole football team. Everyone in the canteen laugh at him and laugh even more when he tried to get out of the bin, but it fell backwards and whole canteen roared with laugher. That day was last push he needed to become The Music Meister.

"I took over senior prom that year made my puppets that fool Peterson and his bitch Claire." Music Meister driving into quiet small town. "Simple, small, and quiet and hardly any theology in sight this place is perfect for to stay until the heat go down."

"Can I help you stranger?" asked the mechanic. "New in town?"

"Yeah! I am new know any good places to stay?" Music Meister asked.

"Well, you can try there." the mechanic said checking the car. "A girl lives there by herself her name is Roxanne no last name we call her Roxie for short."

"Why no last name?" Music Meister asked.

"She didn't say when she got here we thinks she's a run away, but the folks that used to run the inn took her in and before their passing lifted it to her." the mechanic explained. "Since their deaths she doesn't come out much unless she needs food poor thing they were like family to her."

"OK! Can I leave my car here?" Music Meister asked.

"Sure it just needs gas and nothing more." the mechanic said attending to the car.

"Thanks!" Music Meister said.

He walked up to the old house it looked good as if someone wanted to take good care of this place. There weren't any flowers to brighten the place up, but the place does look nice and clean. Something caught his attention music but where was it coming from. He went inside and nothing then back out the music was louder. He looked up a saw someone playing a guitar softly their back was to him, but he could see long red hair and thought must be Roxanne.


	3. Chapter 3

we do not own the Batman the brave and the bold or Danny Phantom franchise if I did then they would of still be running.

/-========================/

Roxanne played softly on her guitar and she began to hum which was forming a song. Music Meister was about to call up to get her attention, but stopped himself before he realize she was about to sing. Not wanting to missed a chance to here her song because it sounded like it was coming from her heart.

Life can be funny  
But unfair mostly  
I keep struggling  
It is mind boggling  
Why can't I be happy?  
Am I strange  
Do I need to change?  
In order to be happy  
I suffered in this world  
Thought I had it all  
When my new home  
Am I meant for doom  
Why can't I be happy?  
Is it wrong to be myself  
Is it too selfish  
For me to be happy

She stopped playing her guitar and singing as she began to cry. Why was she crying? Music Meister thought to himself then notice something on the front door final notice. It was a evection notice she was going to lose this place poor thing. Bet she didn't have anywhere to go being he guess no one in this town offered.

"Excuse me!" he called up.

"Huh!" Roxanne said turning around.

Music Meister was stocked to see her face puffy from the crying yet he could see her face pale skin and emerald green eyes. Rock style laver jacket with a red top with black leggings and punk boots. Music Meister waved up to her with a smile had to show her he was friendly. Roxanne jumped down and stand in front of him strangely she was quite tall which made him wonder how old was she?

"Can I help you?" Roxanne asked her voice sweet.

"Yes, I like a room." Music Meister answered her.

"For how long?" Roxanne unlocking the door.

"Well, a while about a month." Music Meister saw Roxanne kick the door open.

"Sorry even when I unlock it, it sticks and sorry but this will be tare down in a weeks time." Roxanne ended that sadly with a sign. "Sorry about the place I only have beds and kitchen stuff so not much."

Music Meister followed Roxanne into the inn and she was right hardly anything in this place like she had to sell things in order to survive. She was living here and it was all she had other then that guitar looks very expensive and she didn't rid of that guessing it was important to her. There was a photo of three people on the counter; a old man, a old woman and Roxanne smiling together.

"This is nice." Music Meister said picking up the picture.

"Oh, yeah my eighteenth birthday pa and ma were really nice." Roxanne said with a little smile which fade. "They took me in and taught me how to run this place, and they treat me like family."

"What happen?" Music Meister asked.

"A week after my eighteenth birthday pa fell ill and me, and ma tried everything to raise the money, but we could raise enough to save him." Roxanne said turning around. "Two years later ma was told she had cancer and we already spend the money on pa's funeral."

"Stop you don't have to tell me more." Music Meister put the picture back down. "I get it a nice couple with no children took you in wanted you to call them ma and pa. Treated you like a daughter but sadly they were taken away from you. I'm sorry for asking and making you cry."

"No ... It's fine ... I'm not crying." Roxanne said wiping her tears.

"Now that's a lie." Music Meister looking right through her.

"Please I'm sorry I just wish I wasn't losing this place I've been struggling to keep it going for a year now." Roxanne said hugging herself.

"Hm, so who is this Mayor Caster?" Music Meister asked reading the notice more.

"A jerk who wants to extend the town turn it into a city and because ma and pa didn't legally leave this place to me so I'm losing it, and I don't know what to do?" Roxanne said crossing her arms annoyed.

"Hm! Sweet heart luckily for you, you just met the Music Meister." Music Meister said with a smirk.

Roxanne looked at him with confusion wondering who was this Music Meister he was talking about? This place doesn't have a TV that was sold years ago and her radio only got old stations for the elderly and so she had no idea who he was talking about? Music Meister saw the confusion on her face instead of her freaking out she was talking to a villain. Good this was going to easy for him without the local smoking getting evolved.


	4. Chapter 4

we do not own the Batman the brave and the bold or Danny Phantom franchise if I did then they would of still be running.

/-========================/

So the plan was simple and explaining himself wasn't easy she screamed in terror after he told her he was a wanted dangerous villain so he tied her up, and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming before anyone could hear her screams. Roxanne was breathing deeply and had a pissed off look on her face my God he thought the fire in her eyes made him like her more.

"OK, first sorry but I am on the run from the law." Music Meister said explaining himself. "Now I know your mad at me, but understand if you want this Mayor Caster guy to let you keep this place you can't rat me out."

"Piss off!" Roxanne said annoyed through the cloth over her mouth.

"Well, this is going to work!" Music Meister said signing. "Look I refuse to let a fellow musician be sent out of her home. Did anyone here offer to take you in after these nice people pass away? Roxanne?"

Roxanne looked down with sadness on her face tears rolling down her cheeks. Crying great the one thing he couldn't stand was a girl crying. He was never good at girls crying, but this could be a trick for him to feel sorry for her. Yes he felt bad for tying her up and covering her mouth. He sat down on the floor next to Roxanne looking down in the dumps. Roxanne looked at him with wonder.

"Look, I wasn't born bad or evil I was once a happy normal kid before having these powers." Music Meister said he smile a little. "But I got bullied for being a good church choir boy I went to church every Sunday sang my heart out with joy."

"I can relate." Roxanne said with her mouth still covered.

"You got bullied too? Well, I got powers I was just eight just a kid I didn't what to do with them." Music Meister continue his story.  
Remembering back when he was only eight years old running from a group of bullies well he got exercise, but he was running out of breath and that when he fell over his feet. He tried to get up and flee, but he got grab by his collar of his choir robe.

"Got ya dork." said a big bully. "Now I'm going to punch you unless you sing me a song."

"Er, any request." Tom said nervous.

"That's was the request Haverstock! Sing choir boy." the other bully said.

"Yeah! Sing choir boy unless you want more gaps in between your teeth." the third bully said clutching his fist.

Tom gasp with fear as he was outnumbered three against one, but he had to think up something everyone at school knew he was a musical protégé and very good at writing songs. So this one was from the top of his head out of fear from getting beat up.  
You're bigger then me

It's not really fair  
I'm outnumbered one to three  
Can't help my musical flair  
I never want to be a loser  
Never wanted to be popular  
Just wanted to make friends  
But now I'm at my wit ends

"Huh? Bobby?" Tom said noticing the big bully put him down. "Bobby? Ricky, Larry? Their in a trance. Cool!"

Somehow I put you in a trance  
And this is my lucky chance  
The shoe is on the other foot  
Now I can give you the boot  
My puppets now  
No longer your punching bag  
I'll sing with my head up not down  
My life no longer a drag

The three bullies dance around Tom as he sing higher he was enjoying this for once he had the upper hand. No bully could touch him anymore now he got this awesome gift thanks God he thought as he smirked with a wicked glee. This power must've been a gift from the heavens to help him to fight off the bullies.

"Since that day I also decide to keep it a secret from everyone around me mainly my family fear they reject me." Music Meister said getting up. "You know even after my family heard the news of what I did they still cared about me. Worried sick that I might get hurt in prison yet I told them to forget about me I'm nothing, but trouble to them so I haven't had a letter or a call in years."

"I won't scream." Roxanne said sadly and Music Meister remove the cloth. "I never knew villains were just victims until one day they found themselves turning evil, but I guess a bad guy can be good by helping a random stranger. So what's the plan to save my home?"

Music Meister smiled at Roxanne somehow she understood he didn't know her past, but somehow in his heart he knew she suffered in this world like he had before she come here. Now after finding happiness to have it taken away from her yet again he couldn't leave her now after learning some Mayor wanted to extend this small town and turn it into another city by kicking out a sweet girl like Roxanne.


	5. Chapter 5

again we do not own anything.

Roxanne had found a black laver outfit and grey boots, and one long black glove. She dyed her hair blue flame took a few goes to get it right with her orange flame hair. She put black eye liner and purple lipstick that matched her purple guitar. Speaking of Music Meister had said he'll be right back with it as she got change, but that was three hours ago she hoped he didn't stole it.

"Roxie, I'm back and I think you're gonna love it." Music Meister called from the back.

"Thank God I thought you might have ... Never mind so what you think?" Roxanne said coming down to the kitchen.

"Wow!" Music Meister said jaw dropped. "You look great. Rock chick style suits you."

Roxanne blushed no one ever gave her such a comment well excerpt one guy back in High School, but this time it felt different coming from Music Meister her heart beat faster at his words. She blushing he thought never did that before with a girl it made him smile. He cleared his throat before he realize they were salient for nearly two minutes between them.

"Right, so since you don't have powers I use what was in the tool shed and did some moccasins to your guitar." Music Meister explained as he gave Roxanne her guitar. "Right, as you sing and play it at the same time everyone around will become your slave. So when I give you the stage you can make that Mayor and his followers bow down to you."

"Wow! I can control people even the ones who hurt me." Roxanne asked.

"Yeah! I'm guessing you want them to pay been there myself." Music Meister said.

"I never told you why I come here did I?" Roxanne said sadly.

"No! You didn't if you don't want to talk about it I understand." Music Meister said bringing Roxanne face up by her chin. "The pain you feel is in the past and we bring that pain out through music."

"You told me your story now it's my turn to tell you my story." Roxanne said. "I ran away five years ago I was fifteen years old."  
Roxanne Lawful fifteen years old in a flat that was racked to the point it was almost impossible to clean it up. Smashed glass broken destroyed coffee table and a smashed TV there was a rubbish bin turn over and there was a broken picture of a woman, a man and a sweet little girl. Roxanne picked it up and heard her mother crying her back was to her daughter.

"Mom? This is crazy." Roxanne said looking at the picture. "He is getting worse and keeps getting ... Mom he hurts you every time and blames you and me."

"Roxanne baby just help mummy clean up he is sleeping and will be up soon for dinner." Mrs Lawful said getting up.

"Mom he hit you again you got a black eye and why should we clean up?" Roxanne asked raising her voice.

"Roxanne please lower your voice and help me clean." Mrs Lawful said getting a broom and began to clean. "You know he doesn't like a dirty house and his dinner not ready on time."

"Mom, let the bastard clean up his own mess and cook his own damn food." Roxanne said then slam.

"Fucking ungrateful bitch clean up this mess want another one whore." yelled Mr Lawful after hitting his wife. "You little bitch shut the fuck up and clean up the rubbish in the kitchen since your mother can't even clean the fuck up without fucking help."

Roxanne saw her mother shaking as she continued to clean with her pair hands her father didn't care as he kicked her mother over and over. His man married her mother three years ago he wasn't her birth father and didn't love him like a father in fact she hated him. Every time he come home from work with cases of beer and abuse her mother over and over if he was in a bad mood from work or just something most of the time it was for nothing any excuse to have a go. He grab Roxanne by the hair.

"Hello it I fucking mumble or fucking something that you fucking stand there looking fucking stupid." He yelled throwing Roxanne over into the rubbish. "Clean that fucking mess up and clean my work shirts and fucking iron them I need them for work tomorrow. Give me that picture."

"No! Don't you dare that is my dad with me and mom." Roxanne said trying to get the picture back.

"I'm your father now not this fucking dead man." Mr Lawful said riding the picture out tiring it up. "Whores the both of ya. Fucking ungrateful bitches."

He smacked Roxanne across the face smashing more things to give them more to clean up as he left he slammed the door. The next day Roxanne went to school in dirty clothes and looking tired being her clothes she wash weren't dry yet and she was up all night cleaning and had made dinner in time when her step-father come back drunk again, and hungry wanting food and behave wife and daughter.

"Well, well look who it is smelly Roxie?" said a blonde hair girl in a cheerleader uniforms. "Aren't you wearing yesterday clothes which were Monday clothes to?"

"Hello we are talking to you." said another cheerleader with black hair.

"Oh, I know you didn't just stunned us we stunned you." said a cheerleader grabbing Roxanne's hair.

"Let go of me." Roxanne yelled pushing the cheerleader over. "Fuck off like I care. Wait is Bobby doing with Sophie."

"Guess you didn't heard smelly Roxie, but he doesn't want to date a dirty whore like you." said the blonde cheerleader.

Tears began to flow down her cheeks her boyfriend dumped him without even saying anything to her. Bullies at school and abusive step-father at home. She couldn't take it anymore she ran off getting away from everyone. Away from the bullying and the abuse jumping on a train heading somewhere far away from here. Getting into cargo train and ran away to anywhere that was away from here. Roxanne felt a hug from behind her it was Music Meister it felt so warm and good.


	6. Chapter 6

again we do not own anything.

Abusive step-father and bullies that's how they come together and met. Music Meister explained more about his powers. How without trying now it took him years to control his powers to create music for his songs? Practice everyday since he was a boy to create musical melodies around him. He over the years thought of villainy names sticking to a music theme before coming up with the name Music Meister.

"So, Roxie my dear you'll be needing a name." Music Meister said.

"Lawful is my step-dad's surname so I think I use my birth name instead and change my first name." Roxanne said with thought. "It was my birth father that taught me how to play guitar. He told her when he was young he believe there was a fire in him and only music could bring it out."

"So you're going to honour his memory and become a firy Rock Star?" Music Meister asked.

"In away I am no longer Roxanne Lawful." Roxanne said playing a rock melody. "But the rock star Ember McLain now and they will be calling out my name."

Music Meister smiled this girl yes she was young and new yet her musical amibition was as great as his. He felt like he found his equal the one that will stand by his side and play music with him forever. Ember McLain a fitting name for his firy siren and now this town will bow before them, and nothing was going to stop them. Gotham City under Wayne Manner.

"You haven't found him yet sir?" Alfred asked as he service dinner in the bat cave.

"No Alfred I haven't thank you I'm putting all possible things he could be up to while free." Batman said typing away. "He could seek revenge on the following heroes mainly Black Canary being she broke his heart."

"Hm, maybe so would you'll be calling Mr Queen and Miss Lance then sir?" Alfred asked.

"I will be for the assistants with this matter. Alfred ... Oh, thank you." Batman said but when he turn around in his chair Alfred had the phone ready. "Sometimes Alfred you surprise me by knowing better then I know myself."

"Indeed sir I will prepare drinks for our guests." Alfred said leaving the bat cave.

Batman nodded as he read the file he had on Music Meister. Real name; Unknown. Height; 6 foot 3. Weight; 162 pounds. Natiomality; American. Abiltie; able to hypnotize people with a pitch while singing and able to create musical melody with just a thought. During therapy he revealed being bullying at school and a happy family home, but parents weren't around much so had to look after his siblings.

"Your a big brother?" Ember said.

"Yeah! Had to look after them while my folks worked double shifts to keep a home over our heads." Music Meister explained. "They're still working to even though I left home went to college they're working to get my siblings into college and keep the house."

"That's why you put the world under your control? To make your family rich." Ember said Music Meister nodded. "Wow! So in away you are a villain, but a villain with good intentions."

"Humph! Try telling that to the courts. All they see is another criminal with powers that makes them a freak." Music Meister gripping his fist.

Ember saw the fire in his eyes hatred towards those who wrong him. Treated him like a freak when he just wanted to help his poor suggling family. Her heart felt his pain and she wanted to heal it. She couldn't help it she just put her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. This was a first for him to be kiss by someone who wanted him. Her kiss felt warm and so inviting he kissed her back holding her close to him.


End file.
